1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, an image reading device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a printing system, an image reading device and a control method thereof configured to reserve at least transmission of a copy job from an image reading device side until jobs held by a printing device run out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, OA (Office Automation) equipment such as copy machines and multifunctional devices are becoming available at a lower cost, and hardware manufacturers providing users with such OA equipment are required to take measures against it.
Therefore, there is proposed a scanner and printer system (printing system) which realizes print processing such as copy processing or the like with a scanner and a printer used in cooperation with each other.
The above printing system has advantages that print processing such as copy processing and the like can be realized by a simple structure and its introduction cost can be made considerably lower than that incurred when a multifunctional device or a copy machine is introduced.
In this type of printing system, where print processing is performed by cooperation between the scanner and the printer, the scanner side sends a copy job regardless of a job holding state by the printer side, and the printer stores the received copy job in the same job queue as the print job (a job from a host terminal or the like other than the scanner). Therefore, when the printer side receives the copy job from the scanner side during its print job processing, the received copy job is stored to be next to the preceding print job and set in a printing queue.
As a technology which enables to perform a user operation on a print job stored in a job queue of this printer, there is a known technology described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-282476. According to the technology of this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-282476, print jobs being spooled in the printer are listed and shown on a display of a host terminal connected to the printer, and a job desired to be printed can be designated from the list.
But, it is generally conducted to give an instruction from the host terminal to the printer for cancellation or the like of a print job being spooled, but the print job (being spooled) stored in the job queue could not be selected to cancel from the printer.
Specifically, according the specifications of most of the printers available on the current market, where an instruction to cancel a print job being stored in the job queue was given from the operation panel, the job to be cancelled was limited to the current job being processed.
On the other hand, a job being performed on the scanner side or waiting to be transmitted could be instructed for cancellation immediately from the operation panel of the scanner.
Therefore, if an original was erroneously started to be scanned on the scanner side while a print job was being performed on the printer side, its cancellation could be instructed immediately when the copy job had not been transmitted yet, but if the copy job had been sent to the printer side, the job was not performed as a current job on the printer side, so that its cancellation could not be instructed immediately from the operation panel of the printer.
Even if it could be made, it is necessary to wait until the print job being processed is completed and the copy job becomes a current job, and there is a possibility of an operation error to cancel a different print job in error.